


Pastel Greyscale

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Contrast [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Caregiver!Yongguk, Caregiver/little, Coloring Books, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Fluff, Junhong is an implied little, Little Space, Little!Daehyun, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Pacifier - Freeform, Pastel Jung Daehyun, Piercings, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoo Artist Bang Yongguk, Tattoos, Teddy Bears, Tongue Piercings, caregiver little, daddy!yongguk, ddlb, in case anyone doesn't like it, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Metal bars, eyes of twinkling stars.Stippled black ink, and pretty, pretty pink.Daddy, Daddy, you look like a baddie.Please lull me to away to pretty dreamlands, and stroke my pastel hair strands





	Pastel Greyscale

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** contains non-sexual DDlb
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.** If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Pastel blue and pink hair splayed across the couch in the dim back room of a tattoo shop, the pale strands contrasting the black leather. Daehyun was asleep, curled into a fetal position and cuddling a teddy bear. His weekend evenings were usually spent here, waiting for his favorite person.

There was a soft buzzing coming from the other room, one of a tattoo machine stippling ink into a young woman's arm. Daehyun was waiting for the artist himself, who had more tattoos than most of his clients. The man's name was Yongguk.

If you compared the two, there was a stark difference. Daehyun wore bright colors - blue jeans and comfy sweaters. Yongguk wore black almost every day, and ripped holes into his jeans. Daehyun loved dying his hair different pastel colors, Yongguk's hair remained black and curly. Daehyun's tattoos weren't noticeable at first glance, while Yongguk's extended from his chest, partially up his neck, and down his arms to his hands. All of Daehyun's piercing were hidden - tongue, nipples, and belly button - while Yongguk had his ears stretched to a small size and his septum done.

There was another difference between the two, one that worked out in the most lovely of ways. Daehyun was a little, and Yongguk was a daddy. Simple as that. And now you probably understand why Daehyun was cuddling a teddy bear in the back room of his boyfriend's tattoo shop.

On days like this where he hung out at the elder man's workplace, he wasn't always in little space. Today, it just so happened, he was. Earlier, he'd been coloring in a fancy-schmansy, pattern based coloring book. As time went on and the clock neared seven in the evening, Daehyun abandoned it in favor of a nap.

Yongguk wasn't the only one who worked at this shop. There was Jongup, another tattoo artist; Himchan, a piercer, and Himchan's apprentice, who went by Zelo.

They were all good friends, which was why Daehyun could sleep on the couch in the back room, pacifier between his lips and teddy bear held close. All three of the men knew, and didn't care one bit, about Daehyun and Yongguk's Daddy/little relationship. Zelo, who'd grown close to Daehyun over the year and a half of his apprenticeship, actually liked playing with Daehyun when he had breaks during the day.

Before long, when the clock struck 8:13, the door to the back room opened. Enter Yongguk, who'd finished up with his last client of the night. A coo fell from his lips as he stepped into the room. His steps, despite the heavy boots, remained calculated and quiet.

Kneeling next to his lover, Yongguk brushed a few strands of hair that had bled to lavender away from Daehyun's face. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger's forehead, gently rousing him from sleep.

Daehyun let out a quiet, garbled noise, something between a 'what' and a 'huh.'

“It's time to go home, sweetheart.” Yongguk smiled. Daehyun made grabby hands at him, and the elder gladly lifted him up. The camo bear was still in his arms and pastel blue paci still between his lips as Yongguk took his bag from the floor. The elder was surprised; Daehyun had put all his things away before conking out in his favorite napping spot.

“My baby's been a good boy while I was busy,” He murmured, bag now slung over his arm, “put all his things away.”

“ _Mmhm_.” Came the sleepy murmur.

With that, they left. In the front room, Himchan was behind the counter, and Zelo was gathering his flash sheets of his station. While Jongup was finishing up with a client in one of the other rooms, the two piercers were packing in for the day.

“See you tomorrow, guys.” Yongguk said, his feet bringing the two lovers toward the door. Zelo, who was closer, scurried over to open the door.

As Himchan waved, the young apprentice smiled and said, “Good night, Bbang. Night, Daehyunnie.”

Daehyun raised his fingers and twiddled them softly, not moving his head from the crook of Yongguk's neck where he'd nuzzled himself.

Soon, the two were outside in the darkening night and cool breeze, heading toward their car. Yongguk placed his boy in the backseat, buckling him in and placing the bag at his feet. Daehyun seemed more awake now, eyes bright as he looked up at Yongguk. “Hi 'addy.” He said, smiling around his paci.

“Hi, baby.” Yongguk beamed, kissing the younger's forehead. The back door swung shut as the elder of the two ducked out of the car, soon making his way to the passenger seat. “Did you have fun earlier?” Yongguk strapped himself in, starting the engine up.

“ _Hmhm_!” Daehyun hummed happily, and Yongguk noticed him squeeze his teddy bear in the mirror.

He smiled at his little as he drove down the road. His Daehyunnie was just the cutest. “How about you tell me about your day, sweetpea?” The elder suggested, turning the wheel in his hands.

The pacifier fell from Daehyun's lips as he began talking excitedly, clattering into his lap quietly. “Junnie,” Daehyun began, using a nickname he'd given Zelo, based on the piercer's birth name, “came in when he was on break! He colored with me, Daddy~!” The younger explained, clearly excited to play with his friend.

“That's great, Daehyunnie.” Yongguk grinned, earning him a soft giggle from the backseat.

“Daddy, did'chu know Junnie has a boyfriend?”

“I think he may have mentioned it once or twice. How come, baby?”

“Because Junnie looked _verrrryyyy_ happy. And-and, Daddy, he said he had a colorin' book like mine! Daddy, I think he's a little~” Daehyun gushed, some of his syllables running together. When he felt little, Daehyun stuttered and slurred his words a lot. His voice also went higher, and he talked quicker. The littler he felt, the more prominent the lisp became. Though, on a similar note, the littler he felt, the _less_ he would talk. It was an unusual balance.

Yongguk pondered what Daehyun said for a few moments, before chuckling and nodding along. “Yeah,” He murmured, “maybe he is.”

 

The rest of the night is quiet and lazy. They have simple left overs from the fridge, eating their dinner in front of the tv. Neither of them really paid attention to the news or the random dramas that came and went from the screen. The plates sat, abandoned, on the coffee table, cold and empty.

Daehyun had curled up in Yongguk's lap, head resting on the elder's chest. One of the younger's hands was up and wrapped around his Daddy's neck, the other tracing the tattoos down his left arm. The paci was back in his mouth, bobbing slowly as he suckled on it. Yongguk, meanwhile, was running his hand up and down the younger's back.

Daehyun's eyes were fluttering, blinking sleepily. He made a soft noise, something between speaking and whining.

“What is it, sweetheart?” His Daddy wondered, “Is my baby boy sleepy?”

Daehyun shook his head profusely, continuing his tracing. “'addy,” He mumbled, “want another 'ttoo.”

“Really now, sweetheart?” Replied Yongguk, curious, “Can you tell me about it?” He wondered if Daehyun had been thinking about this for a while, or if it was just a passing thought from feeling little.

“Is... it has...” The boy's words faded into sleepy mumbles, his body falling slack against the elder. His Daddy only smiled, kissing the top of his head, and carted him off to a soft bed and further into dreamland. They'd talk about it some other time, because now was time for cuddles, teddy bears, sleep.


End file.
